


doll.

by kaoiyia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Squirting, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoiyia/pseuds/kaoiyia
Summary: Another shiver makes his body shake and Felix presses his forehead against Sylvain's neck. "S-shut up," he gasps, pushing up against Sylvain's fingers. Sylvain laughs, mean and dark, and he glides up his finger until it rests on Felix's clit. Felix moans, his legs quivering. He tries to rub against it; his movements are sloppy and desperate. Sylvain laughs again and kisses Felix's ear, lips soothing against the heat of Felix's skin."Who owns you, baby?" Sylvain's voice is like molten caramel on his skin. It's seething hot as it drips down between Felix's legs, making him quiver against the sheets.Felix has a hard time squirting. Sylvain helps.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	doll.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short drabble I posted on twitter a while back! I like it a lot so I decided to upload it here as well! It's very short, I know, but maybe I'll write something longer one day! :>
> 
> Based on Fim's [great artwork](https://twitter.com/fimbulyeetr/status/1301331494372343810)!

"You're doing so well, doll."

Sylvain's breath is hot against Felix's ear. He squirms, fingernails digging into the solid muscles of Sylvain's arms.  He doesn't dare to look down, where Sylvain coaxes wet noises out of his pussy. Instead, he bites down on his tongue, shivers run down his back.  Sylvain grins against his skin and Felix keens when his finger rubs closer to his clit. "Ah, fuck, hng-," he gasps, squeezing his eyes shut and his legs tremble under Sylvain's massive hands.  His chuckle vibrates through Felix's entire body, Felix bites back a groan when he shifts his hand closer to his nipple.

"Come on Felix, let loose for me."

Felix writhes against Sylvain's strong body, back taut and fingers flexing. Sylvain's fingertip trails up further until it's achingly close to his clit. Felix moans and turns his head, his lips touch the soft skin of Sylvain's neck.  He feels Sylvain's hard cock against his back, dripping and smearing pre-cum all over his hot skin. Felix's cunt pulsates, clenching around nothing, yearning for something to fill it.

Sylvain's hair brushes against Felix's temple as he leans forward, his other hand twisting one of Felix's nipples.  Felix isn't fast enough to bite back the moan that spills over his trembling lips, echoing through their room.  "Yeah, that's it, you're eager today, aren't you?"

Another shiver makes his body shake and Felix presses his forehead against Sylvain's neck. "S-shut up," he gasps, pushing up against Sylvain's fingers.  Sylvain laughs, mean and dark, and he glides up his finger until it rests on Felix's clit.  Felix moans, his legs quivering. He tries to rub against it; his movements are sloppy and desperate. Sylvain laughs again and kisses Felix's ear, lips soothing against the heat of Felix's skin.

"Who owns you, baby?"  Sylvain's voice is like molten caramel on his skin. It's seething hot as it drips down between Felix's legs, making him quiver against the sheets. He bites down on his lip, hips bucking up against Sylvain's fingertip. Sylvain laughs and Felix whimpers as he feels Sylvain's devilish grin against his skin.  "Stop misbehaving, slut, or I'll spank your cunt."

Felix groans, head falling back against Sylvain's shoulder. His legs are shaking, falling open for Sylvain's hand, and his body jumps under his rough tugs on his nipple.

"I got time, Felix, your dripping pussy sure doesn't." To emphasize his point, Sylvain presses down on Felix's clit. Felix screams, hoarse and loud.  "Yeah that's it, keep it coming, baby," Sylvain murmurs and stops pressing down. Felix whimpers.  The pleasure is overwhelming; it drowns Felix's entire body until everything he feels is the pressure of Sylvain’s fingertips on his skin and his deep voice against his neck. He squeaks when Sylvain twists his nipple. His face burns and he turns his head to the side, unable to stand Sylvain's eager look burning on his skin.

"You," he whispers, his lips dry and chapped against the dry air of their bedroom.

Sylvain growls and presses down again.  "Who makes you cum?"

Felix whines, legs twitching as his clit pulsates, his cunt squelching. He rocks against Sylvain's finger and this time, he lets him, allowing Felix to rub his cunt against his hand.  "Come on, doll, tell me."

Felix gasps, "You."

Sylvain groans, and finally, he rubs his fingertip against Felix's soaked skin. Felix yelps, biting down on his tongue, but the pleasure is too overwhelming to resist.  Felix digs his fingernails into Sylvain's skin, breath turning frantic. "Fuck, Sylvain, I'm-"

His cunt clenches down, wet noises sounding through the room, and Felix moans. Sylvain chuckles again, his finger rolling over Felix's clit with ease. Felix gasps when he feels Sylvain's lips against his ear. "Squirt for me, doll."

A scream tumbles out of Felix's mouth, his legs flexing against Sylvain's broad hand. His drenched folds flutter against Sylvain's hand, and his clit throbs under Sylvain's finger. He winds against the sheets, his toes dig into the bed, and then Sylvain presses down even more and Felix forgets his name.  Clear liquid sprays out of his cunt, soaking his skin and Sylvain's hand. His pussy quivers and Felix bites down on the back of his hand as it gushes under Sylvain's hand.

His laugh rumbles deep through his body and makes Felix's cunt spasm around nothing. "Give me another one?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter at **[@kaoiyia](https://twitter.com/kaoiyia)**! If you want to stay up-to-date, **[subscribe to my ao3 account](https://ao3.org/users/kaoiyia)**! I also have a **[curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/kaoiyia)**! I'm writing a **[kinky, modern sylvix slow burn fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893346)** (trans felix/bad boy sylvain hype)!
> 
> Comments and kudos are love! Thank you so much for reading, please stay safe and be kind. ❤️


End file.
